Frozen in Time
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: Jonnie humorous/romantic one-shot. Connie and Jacob get stuck in traffic on their way home from a conference, but is this really such a bad thing? Will they be beeping their horns in frustration or pushing some other buttons? *that makes it sound smutty- it really isn't, I can't write steamy scenes for toffee xD*


**I know I update "The Body is a Cruel Mistress" every week but I wrote in advance for that during the 6 week holiday (or in my case, 12 week holiday), which means this is the first bit of proper fic writing I've done in about 3 months xD So I might be a little rusty- apologies!**

 **I hope you enjoy anyway and reviews are welcomed! :D -Sophie x**

* * *

"Oh for God's sakes."

It was 10pm on a cold Monday night, and the traffic on the A629 heading into Holby was backed up for miles. Angry horns made shrill interruptions in the steady streams of radio stations, and drivers tried to refrain from banging their heads on their steering wheels as more and more vehicles lined up behind them. One of these said cars belonged to none other than the ED's very own Mrs Constance Beauchamp.

"Should have taken the A628. Not to say I told you so… but I told you so."

And Jacob Masters, lucky for her.

"Oh shut up." She hissed, groaning before collapsing back in her seat. "It's going to take hours for all this to shift."

"Well we'd better get comfy then." Jacob shot her a cheeky grin before pulling his phone out. Trying not to mirror him, Connie did the same and they spent a total of 7 seconds in a happy silence before the clinical lead groaned again.

"No signal? Are you kidding me?"

"God woman, you act like it's the end of the world. People lived before the age of technology remember."

"And what miserable, plague-ridden lives they led too." She muttered, shifting so she could stretch her legs out and cross her arms. "Full of boredom and sadness."

"Whoa Bow-champ, didn't have you down as such a pessimist." Jacob raised an eyebrow. "People may not have had phones, but they had better views of the stars and better conversation skills."

"And I didn't have you down as a hippie." Connie remarked. "And my conversational skills are perfectly fine thank you very much."

"Really? 'Cos this thing we got going here doesn't really justify that." He grinned.

"You're lucky enough to have the chance to spend the day in my company Nurse Masters; any conversation is extra." She held out her up-turned hand with a raised eyebrow and a face that just no longer cared. To her surprise, a handful of spare change landed in her palm.

"Go on then, you start." The nurse said triumphantly. After the initial surprise, Connie's mood turned to determination and she pocketed the change.

"Fine. So Mr Masters-"

"Nah nah nah, nice try- talk to me like I'm a human being. If I'm payin' I want treatin' right."

With a look of disgust, Connie rolled her eyes.

"So _Jacob_ ; what in god's name possessed you to become a nurse?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but her eyes began to sparkle playfully. Her companion decided to go along with it.

"Well Connie, I watched a wonderful medical drama on the BBC when I was a boy and I was just so inspired I _had_ to become a nurse!"

"Wow that is a really interesting reason, so original! What's your favourite part of being a nurse _Jacob_?"

"Oh it definitely has to be treating all the different patients- I just love that one drunk uni kid that throws up on your new shoes, and that one woman who insists on seeing the manager every 5 minutes! And not forgetting the lovely elderly couples who do nothing but hurl abuse at your backs each time you leave them. What's your favourite part of being a clinical lead Connie?"

"Dealing with your delightful "I want to see the manager" woman, obviously!" Without really thinking about it, Connie started laughing at the pure strangeness of their situation, and the nurse couldn't help but join in.

"Oh god, I've never had such a passive aggressive rant in all my life." She beamed, resting her head back on the headrest. "I should do that more often."

"You really should. Laughter brings out the good in you."

"And I wasn't good before?" She snapped all of a sudden, face becoming serious. Startled, Jacob tried to string some words together before watching his boss' face crack another smile.

"Gullible aren't you?" She grinned, mocking him.

"Mean aren't you?" He retorted, imitating her before smiling back. "I'm in desperate need of a pee so I'm just going to run to those bushes over there." He nodded towards a patch of trees with some bushes covering the outside of it as he climbed out of the car.

"You gonna be alright by yourself? Its pitch black and a pretty woman like you all alone…" Jacob trailed off, watching Connie roll her eyes.

"I'm a big girl Jacob, I'm sure I'll be fine. Don't go too far away from the side of the road, like you said its dark now. Also Nurse Freeman would kill me if she lost one of her beloved nurses but that's beside the point."

"2 minutes." The nurse winked before slamming the passenger door shut. Connie watched him until he reached the patch of trees, then turned the radio on to distract herself. It was musical night on Radio Holby, and the intro to "Love is an open door" from "Frozen" had just started to play. The Disney film was one of Grace's favourites, and so they'd binge-watched it together so much during the last holiday's that Connie now knew all the words to the songs. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

 _"_ _All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bumped into youuuu-"_

The woman put on a silly high-pitched voice for Anna's parts, and a low and animated voice for Hans' parts. That is, until Jacob came back.

"We don't have to feel it anymore… Love is an open doooooor-"

"dooooor!" Connie jumped; she hadn't even heard the door open she was singing so loudly. They dueted the last chorus out of pure boredom, and continued right until the very end of the song.

"Can I say something crazy?" Jacob looked straight into Connie's eyes. "Will you kiss me?"

"Can I say something even crazier?" Without answering him she leant in, and just before she collided with his lips she whispered "Wrong words, you were meant to ask if I'll marry you."

"Whoa tiger, we aint even kissed yet." He whispered back, eyes searching hers for the consent he soon found. Seconds later they had locked lips and were lost in their own little world, sounds of horns and thoughts of traffic melting away into the background.


End file.
